This invention relates to evaluation of agents in a customer service call center.
Customer service call centers generally employ a number of customer service representatives (referred to herein as customer service ‘agents’) who answer calls from customers for the purpose of resolving customer service issues. Agent performance in resolving customer service issues is critical to ensuring customer satisfaction and therefore the success of a business unit associated with the customer service call center. As such, the performance of the agents employed by call centers is regularly evaluated.
In some examples, to evaluate an agent at a customer service call center, an evaluation agent (e.g., the agent's supervisor or a third party organization) listens to one or more calls between the agent and customers. The evaluation agent then manually fills out an evaluation form based on what they heard in the one or more calls. Very generally, the evaluation form includes a number of questions which are designed to gauge the agent's performance.